


Best of My Love

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gift, So much sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: It's Jensen and (Y/n)'s 3 year anniversary





	Best of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my lovely beta for This Life and my good friend on Tumblr! :D

Best of My Love

(Y/n) was sitting at her desk, going through all the paperwork and refreshing her work email periodically. It was her and Jensen’s three year anniversary in two days, and he was in Vancouver while she was in St. Joseph, Michigan. Close enough to Canada that she could just grab her passport and go, but far enough away from her husband that it would take awhile to get there. She sighed, focusing on her work. She would just have to settle for FaceTime and Amazon prime gifts.

A knock on the door made (Y/n) look up. Cait, the receptionist, was standing there.

“What’s up?” (Y/n) asked.

“Uh, you have some flowers here. But they won’t just leave them.” Cait explained. “The courier is demanding that you sign for them personally.” (Y/n) sighed and stood from her desk.

“They’re either from Jared to congratulate us, or they’re from Jensen and he wants to make sure I actually get them.” (Y/n) said, walking past Cait, who had a big smile on her face.

(Y/n) made her way to the front desk. She saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on the counter and the courier was standing with his back to her, staring out the glass doors.

“Hi, I’m (Y/n) Ackles.” (Y/n) said.

“Oh, I know.” A familiar voice said. The courier turned around, causing (Y/n) to gasp.

“Jensen!” She said, running and hugging him.

“Hey babe.” He said, hugging her tightly.

“What are you doing here?” (Y/n) asked. “You told me that you were going to be another week at least.”

“I might have fibbed a little, with Cait’s help.” Jensen said, nodding to the receptionist. (Y/n) turned and smiled at her friend.

“You knew?” (Y/n) asked.

“Yeah. And I asked the department heads to keep you busy until he could get here.” Cait laughed. “I mean, how many paper clips do you think we really need?” (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile.

“I have a whole night planned for us darling.” Jensen said, kissing (Y/n) gently. “What do you say we spring you early?”

“Let me get my purse.” (Y/n) said, all smiles and happy. She hugged Cait as she headed back to her office.

“Thank you.” She said. Cait hugged her back.

“You’re welcome. Don’t forget the juicy details later.” She laughed, making (Y/n) blush and roll her eyes. She got her things and soon, the Ackles were heading home to spend some much needed time together.


End file.
